dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hit
|Gender = Male |Race = Unknown |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Hitman |FamConnect = }} Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is a legendary hitman and one of the strongest warriors in Universe 6. Overview Name Hit's name comes from the English word "hit" or "hitman". In his character design notes, it is said that his name suggests danger. Appearance Hit is a tall, purple humanoid with red pupils. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Hit is from an unknown race that resides in Universe 6. He is selected by Champa to be part of his team to combat Beerus' team, which consists of Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Monaka. The day of the tournament, Hit attends the Nameless Planet with his fellow fighters: Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Hit passes the written exam required to participate in the tournament. The first match between Goku and Botamo. Hit is uninterested in the matches, as he sits back with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Botamo loses to Goku by being thrown out of the ring because Goku discovered that Botamo didn't take any damage. The next competitor for Goku is Frost. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Hit opens one of his eyes out of curiosity but quickly pays no attention once again. Frost manages to beat Goku with poison which was against the rules, but nobody notices except for Jaco. He advances to the next match against Piccolo, where he again uses poison, but this time Jaco reports it to the referee and gets Frost disqualified. However, Vegeta didn't want Frost to be disqualified so he could beat him himself, and so, Piccolo gives up. Hit is still ignoring the events occurring around him and continues to have his eyes closed, paying absolutely no interest in the fighting around him. After Vegeta defeats Frost due to a ring out he notices Frost trying to hijack Champa's cube and the treasure he is promised if he wins. Hit confronts Frost and attacks him with a technique and leaves him there. Hit reveals that if he wins the tournament Champa will reward him the cube. Power Hit is said to be the strongest member on Champa's team of the Universe 6 fighters. Hit was shown using a strange power that was able to defeat final form Frost in an instant. Techniques and special abilities *Hit possess a unique technique where he causes the area around him to crack and distort, and then rays of light burst out of his enemy without leaving any markings. He used this to instantly defeat Frost. Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuhiro Yamaji Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) Gallery Df5c9fd6cf1d8013a681909bdf7a9e36.png DBSManga-Hit.png B3f0f3733f779e3a2d2747e0a41ac784.png DBS-Hit.jpeg Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png ca82121c2d8794e58fde397f7d77c4c5.png 1a7c63d07f8b1cd0bd5c3ff69369f565.png|Hit vs. Frost Screen Shot 2016-02-21 at 21.07.29.png|Hit in opening Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters who can fly Category:Assassins